


A First Meeting Most Fowl

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye does a favor for one of the Tripletts and winds up getting a date while stuck in a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Meeting Most Fowl

Skye loved her goddaughter, she really did but there were times she wondered about how the little girl got her to do things. Though, Sophia Triplett had her mother’s accent and her father’s charm so maybe, it wasn’t as big of a mystery as she thought.   
It was her love for the little girl that had Skye coming to the park to feed the ducks. Sophia was heartbroken when she found out that she was going out of town to see Grandmum and Granddad Simmons so wouldn’t be able to visit her feathered friends. Skye hated to see her sad so promised that she would visit and send pictures.   
Walking down the familiar path, Skye was grateful that it was a pleasant spring day out so she didn’t regret the promise as much as she would have if it had been raining.  
As she continued walking, she was passed by a cute guy jogging who winked at her who caused her to grin.   
The ducks were splashing around in the water when Skye approached them.   
So maybe, she could see the charm…maybe.  
Before she moved over to the nearby bench, she snapped a couple pictures of the ducks as she knew Sophia would appreciate them and was probably bugging her parents about her ducks.   
The text that she got back from Trip proved that.  
[THANK YOU. SO MUCH.]  
Skye laughed.  
It was Trip’s fault that Sophia loved the ducks so much in the first place.  
Opening her bag, Skye pulled out the breadcrumbs that her goddaughter specially prepares for them and the ducks reacted to the noise.   
It was bedlam and chaos as her feet were surrounded by quacking.  
“Okay, okay….haven’t you heard of ‘don’t bite the hand that feeds you’? The same goes for the legs and feet.”  
Skye tossed a handful of bread crumbs a couple feet away from her then breathed a sigh of relief as the ducks moved away.   
After a few moments, she established a routine that kept her safe and make the ducks happy as she took pictures of them.   
The ducks were looking at her for more crumbs when Skye heard someone yelling.  
“BLOODY HELL, YOU DEMONIC HELL BEAST! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!”  
Concerned, Skye followed the screaming and was surprised by what she saw.   
The cute runner from earlier was stuck up in a tree and yelling at an angry goose and she couldn’t help laughing then snapped a quick picture of it.  
Apparently the goose didn’t like being laughed at because it turned its attention onto Skye and came at her with startling speed.   
Skye’s eyes widened as she tried to back up then run away with the goose giving chase.   
The next several minutes are spent trying to get away from the goose but it doesn’t help before she finds herself standing underneath the same tree that cute runner man is in.   
“Give me your hand, sweetheart.”  
She reaches up and the man helps her get up into the tree before the killer goose gets her ankles.  
“Thanks. So what did you do to piss off the goose?”  
The man stared at goose that seemed to be settling down now that they were both in the tree.   
“….I may have walked into it.”  
Skye couldn’t help staring at him.  
“What’s that look for?”  
“How do you almost step on a goose?”  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“When the goose chooses an inconvenient place to nap that is hidden by a bush.”  
Skye thought about it then shrugged.  
“So how long do you think we’ll be stuck up here for?”  
“Tired of my company already, sweetheart?”   
“Considering it’s your fault we’re stuck up here…..”  
He frowned.  
“You have a point.”  
A few moments later, he smirked.   
“How about I make it up to you with dinner?”  
Skye matched his smirk with one of her own.  
“Only if you tell me your name.”  
“Fair enough. The name’s Lance Hunter and you are?”  
“Skye Coulson.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Skye.”  
“That remains to be seen.”  
“Oh, I’m sure I can change your mind if you know what I mean.”  
Skye rolled her eyes but she liked the idea; blame it on her dry spell.  
“So, do you think we could take a chance and run for it?”  
Lance looked down to see if he could locate the goose and nodded his head when he saw that it was far enough away.   
“If we head in the opposite direction, we shouldn’t have a problem with the beast.”  
Moving to the other side of the tree so he was out of the bird’s line of sight, Lance carefully dropped down to the ground then pressed up against the tree.  
“Aren’t you being a bit over dramatic?”  
He glared up at her.  
“You weren’t almost pecked to death.”  
Skye giggled as she moved around to the backside of the tree then dropped down into his arms.  
“Aren’t you going to thank your hero?”  
“Hero my ass.”  
“I want to.”  
She smacked his shoulder before pulling out of his arms.   
“Let’s get out of here before you’re in no condition to go on our date.”  
Lance looked at her confused.  
Skye pointed over his shoulder at the goose who realized they weren’t in the tree anymore.  
His eyes widened as he grabbed her hand so he could pull her after him.  
Skye’s laughter echoed after them as she didn’t think her friends would believe what happened despite the photographic proof.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts on Tumblr:   
> "A goes to the park to feed ducks while B goes to jog. One day A hears B swearing & calling for help. A goes to see what happened & find B treed by a goose. The goose charges & they’re both stuck in a tree. What happens next is up to you."


End file.
